


The black felter pen

by Oranges_and_Wildfires



Series: The hunter [1]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Enemy Lovers, M/M, Prison Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranges_and_Wildfires/pseuds/Oranges_and_Wildfires
Summary: I just wanted to know what happened right after the 40th minute, season3, episode 4...





	The black felter pen

« You left this in your old cell. » He was leaning in the doorway, toying with the black felt pen.

« Thanks Alex. »

« You're welcome. It's funny that you could forget something as important as this is. » He looked like he was high on something, tipsy and mellow.

« Well I'm glad you found it for me. » Michael took the pen.

« Yeah. Oh look… » Alex looked at the murals drunkenly, clumsy movements hiding his intentions until he suddenly planted a knife by Michael's head. Got into his space, breathing heavily, hands on both sides of him, trapping him. He still seemed a bit unfocused, head tilted toward Michael as if he was about to kiss his neck or stroke his cheeks.

« You're breathing only by my grace Michael. Now you remember the next time you gonna send me on a goose chase. »

« I didn’t mean to… »

« No, no you did. You think you can manipulate me. Just like you did with Sucre and Tweener and Haywire. I'm not your errand boy. I'm gonna go with you when you escape. And if you think in any way that you'll leave me, I'll put that piece of metal right in that very small space between your eyes. I will. »

Michael looked at him and the knife alternately then averted his eyes. He saw that the threat was real, that Alex was this close to actually killing him right away, hanging by a thread. But he also saw how Alex’s eyes undressed him hungrily and silently caressed his skin. Alex pulled off the knife then wiped the wall beside Michael. It looked like he was unconsciously touching the man but couldn’t quite bring himself to do it.  
He was turning to leave when Michael called his name softly. Alex froze, waiting for what Michael was going to say but Michael just reached for him slowly and rested his hand on his hip. Alex’s breath caught and he turned back impulsively, reaching for Michael’s throat and slamming him into the wall. Michael’s eyes widened and he let out of soft sigh. The knife clattered on the ground, forgotten. Then Alex was claiming his mouth, rough and demanding. He would have been forcing Michael’s lips apart if Michael had not been opening them willingly, pulling the older man into him, tearing at his clothes in his haste to get to Alex’s skin. Alex retreated just long enough for them both to take off their shirts.

He touched Michael’s brow as if wondering if he really would put a knife there and his finger slipped almost unconsciously, idled down his nose then on his lips, as if to shush him. Michael parted them, eyes cast down on Alex mouth ghosting his own. Alex pushed, inserting his finger in Michael's mouth. He still didn't seem fully aware of what he was doing. Michael's breath hitched as Alex playfully moved his finger in and out of his mouth.

Michael looked Alex in the eyes and sucked. Alex ground their hips together, their arousal almost painful inside their pants. Then Alex’s mouth collided with Michael’s again and he poured his desperate need into the kiss. It was messy and sloppy and a bit painful and it made their heads spin with lack of air. Alex started tracing the lines of walls hidden amid inked feathers, exploring the smooth flesh with his fingers. His mouth soon joined and started feasting on the sweaty flesh of a shoulder, nibbling a collarbone then sucking  hickeys on Michael’s sensitive neck, leaving goosebumps in its wake.  
Michael pushed Alex away and Alex dropped his shoulders, tension suddenly draining from his body as he realized Michael had come to his senses and was leaving. But Michael only went as far as the door cell. He dropped the curtain, shielding them inside, then came back to Alex.

Their moves grew more deliberate, purposeful, the underlying hunger still very much there, not sated by a long shot but focused. They kissed and touched and breathed each other. Michael’s mind snapped into focus, blanking everything but the immediate senses that connected him to the man he wanted and despised both so much. Gone was the stench of Sona, gone the low rumble of voices from the other inmates. His vision filled with crystal blue eyes and sun washed strands of hair.

He let Alex push him to the tiny cell’s cot, taking off his pants as he went then pulling Alex onto him. Alex sobered a bit and looked as if he was about to ask Michael if he was sure, if they really were doing this and it was Michael’s turn to shush him with a finger and to kiss him as if his life depended on it. Alex got one leg between Michael thigh, their cocks rubbing against each other’s through too tight briefs. He started making tiny hip moves, all the while still lost in Michael’s tattoo, worshiping the art and the beautiful mind that made it.

He hooked Michael’s leg up and landed soft kisses on the soft skin inside his thighs then tugged at the last piece of cloth that still stood in his way. Michael lifted his hips and Alex pulled it down then discarded the last of his clothes as well. He placed a tentative hand on Michael then searched his eyes. He only found acceptance there and decided to go for what he wanted and let Michael stop him if he didn’t like it.

Eyes still locked, he started licking the hardening cock then took the tip in his mouth and went down as if he’d been giving blowjobs his entire life. Michael moaned. The uncharacteristic sound spurred Alex on and he started sucking the way he liked it done to him, licking down the length and balls then sucking hard on the tip while pumping with his hand. Michael let him set the pace and moaned softly. Alex let his hand wander down between his cheeks and was rewarded with a louder moan. He shifted to get more comfortable between Michael’s legs and set back to work in earnest, adding tentative licks on Michael’s rim to his repertoire.  Michael started writhing under the caress and bit his fist to keep the sounds he was making in check.

Alex would have loved to hear him getting loud but the sheet hanging across the bars was the sole protection they had from prying eyes and it didn’t do much for privacy. He would have to make do with muffled moans. He gently eased a finger into Michael and was surprised as it got sucked in. He thought he heard a soft “more” and added another finger. He moved them carefully, trying to get Michael to relax but soon realized that Michael almost didn’t need it. He licked some more, getting as much saliva into the hole as he could then moved to line his own throbbing cock with the hot entrance. Michael pulled him into a searing kiss then pushed away once more.

« No, not like this. Lie down. »

They switched places, Alex lying on his back. Michael straddled him, lined him up again and glided down. He took Alex’s cock into him in one smooth movement then started pumping up and down. Alex held his breath, overwhelmed by the hot tightness and the sight of Michael fucking himself on him. He grabbed his thighs and steadied him, not trying to control the rhythm of Michael’s thrusts but providing purchase. Their eyes locked and Michael bent to kiss him deeply, not altering his pace. He got a hand to his own cock and squeezed. He didn’t even need to jerk as he came onto Alex’s chest a few seconds later. He kept fucking on Alex’s cock and lifted his come covered fingers to Alex mouth who sucked them hungrily. The taste of Michael and the feel of his fingers fucking his mouth finally sent him over and he stifled his groan into Michael’s shoulder. Michael gave a few more thrusts then lifted off and lied beside Alex, panting.

« This doesn’t change anything. »

« I know. »

« I still don’t trust you. »

« And you shouldn’t. »

They stayed silent a little while, still catching their breath.

« If it’s any consolation, I don’t trust you either. »

Michael got up, dressed, and made to leave.

« Hey Michael ! »

« What ? »

« We should do it again sometime. »

Michael shot a last glance at Alex lying naked on the bunk then left without a word. Alex pulled a sheet over himself then curled, facing the wall, pondering.


End file.
